Tell Me That You Like That
by Chaz Hatake
Summary: Un extrait de conversation téléphonique entre Sasuke et Naruto, ou quand la distance n'est peut-être pas aussi longue qu'elle ne paraît... One-Shot Yaoi, lemon inclus


**Titre :** Tell Me That You Like That [Dis-moi que tu aimes ça]  
**Auteur**: L (Chaz Hatake)  
**Bêta-lectrice :** Adralya  
**Couple :** Sasuke X Naruto  
**Rating :** M+ / NC-17  
**Genre :** One-Shot, Yaoi, Lemon, Humour  
**Disclaimer :** Je m'offrirai les persos pour Noël, mais en attendant encore, ils sont toujours à Masashi Kishimoto

_**Note : Euh... Ouais. Compte tenu de mon emploi du temps surchargé, je ne peux pas me permettre de m'atteler à la suite d'Overdrive ou You Shouldn't Dare Me (et je m'excuse profondément auprès de ceux qui attendraient des suites...), alors... Voilà, j'ai pondu cette petite fic qui, j'espère, saura vous plaire. Elle était un petit défi que je me suis lancé à moi-même. Je vous laisse la découvrir...**__****_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Tell Me That You Like That**_

- Moshi moshi ?  
_- Usuratonkachi ?…__  
_- … Hn.  
_- Naruto ?__  
_- … 'suis là.  
_- T'as l'air enchanté de m'entendre.__  
_- Pourquoi t'as pas appelé hier ? J'ai même pas eu le droit à un message ni rien.  
_- Pas eu le temps, Usuratonkachi. J'ai eu un shooting toute la journée.__  
_- Hn.  
_- … Si t'as rien de mieux à me dire, autant que je coupe la conversation tout de…__  
_- NON !… J'veux dire… 'suis… content de t'entendre.  
_- Tu te languis que je te rafasse l'amour ?__  
_- … Nan.  
_- Très convaincant.__  
_- 'suis sérieux. Y'a pas que le cul dans la vie.  
_- … Certes, Naruto.__  
_- Euh… Tu… Tu rentres quand, Dobe ?  
_- Hum… Eh bien… Pas avant le mois prochain.__  
_- T'es où ?  
_- A l'hôtel, tiens.__  
_- Oui, bon, merci, mais où ?  
_- New York.__  
_- … Je suppose qu'on va pouvoir se dire trois mots avant que tu doives boucler, c'est ça ?  
_- Non, pas cette fois. J'ai tout mon temps.__  
_- … J'veux qu'tu rentres, Dobe.  
_- Je te manque ?__  
_- H… Hum…  
_- J'arrive à imaginer tes joues toutes rouges quand tu me dis ça.__  
_- Tchh… Et moi, ton sourire pervers.  
_- Dis que tu l'aimes pas, ce sourire.__  
_- H… Hum…  
_- Tu aimes quand je te fais l'amour, pas vrai ?__  
_- Nan.  
_- Si.__  
_- Nan.  
_- Je t'aime.__  
_- … Mais…  
_- Tu dois être cramoisi, là.__  
_- Mais arrête !…  
_- J'aime aussi quand tu joues aux vierges effarouchées… Ta voix qui me dit « Dégage » et ton corps qui me dit « Touche-moi encore ! »…__  
_- Quel pervers.  
_- Quelle mauvaise foi.__  
_- Nyanyanya.  
_- Quelle répartie.__  
_- Dobe…  
_- Usuratonkachi ?__  
_- … Rentre vite, s'il te plaît.  
_- Je voudrais bien, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, « business is business »…__  
_- … 't'en fous, en fait.  
_- Tu sais bien que non, mais j'ai pas franchement le choix. Orochimaru-san péterait un câble s'il savait que je dépense des centaines de dollars pour appeler de l'autre côté de la planète.__  
_- J'm'en bats les couilles. J'voulais t'entendre.  
_- Moi aussi. Mais bon, au pire, je t'ai laissé de la compagnie.__  
_- … Hein ?  
_- Bah oui, six mois, c'est long.__  
_- Et… ?  
_- Et puis voilà.__  
_- Ah, parce que je suis censé te tromper pour passer le temps, maintenant ?  
_- Tu n'es pas « censé » me tromper, non, mais… T'as toujours de quoi.__  
_- Je vois… Et qui c'est que je dois me taper, d'après toi ?  
_- J'en sais rien, moi. T'as Sai, par exemple.__  
_- T'as raison, je vais me taper mon colocataire et le petit ami de ton frère de surcroît.  
_- Ou mon frère, tiens.__  
_- …  
_- Ou Neji. Ou Gaara. Ou…__  
_- T'as peur que je te trompe, Sasuke ?  
_- Non…__  
_- Tu me fais pas confiance ?  
_- Tchh…__  
_- Je ne t'ai pas trompé et je le ferai pas, même si tu restais six mois de plus dans ton bled pourri.  
_- New York ?…__  
_- Ce… C'est pas la question, hein. Juste que je vais pas te tr…  
_- Tu n'es qu'à moi, Naruto.__  
_- Ou… Oui…  
_- Ton corps n'est qu'à moi.__  
_- R… Rien qu'à toi, Sasuke…  
_- Hmm… Susurre pas mon prénom comme ça…__  
_- Pourquoi ?…  
_- Parce que tu sais très bien pourquoi…__  
_- Je… Je voudrais que tu sois… près de moi… Maintenant…  
_- Pourquoi ?__  
_- Parce que… Parce que toi aussi tu sais très bien pourquoi…  
_- Je veux te l'entendre dire.__  
_- Parce que tu… tu m'excites…  
_- Ah oui ?__  
_- Ou… Oui…  
_- … C'est moi où je viens d'entendre une boucle de ceinture se décrocher ?__  
_- Je…  
_- Réponds-moi.__  
_- J'ai… juste chaud…  
_- Eh bien… Enlève ton T-shirt.__  
_- D'accord… Att… Attends… Voilà.  
_- Maintenant, ferme les yeux.__  
_- O… Okay…  
_- C'est bon ?__  
_- Oui.  
_- Touche-toi, Naruto. Imagine que c'est mes mains sur ton corps. Effleure ton torse du bout des doigts.__  
_- Je… Nnnh…  
_- Oh putain… Attends, faut que j'enlève mon pantalon, là…__  
_- Tu… Tu es nu ?  
_- Non… Juste en caleçon. Et toi ?__  
_- J'ai encore mon pantalon, mais… je crois qu'il a rétréci, là…  
_- Ca doit être ça, oui… Enlève-le, alors.__  
_- Je… D'accord…  
_- Doucement.__  
_- Je… S… Sasuke…  
_- Naruto ?…__  
_- J'ai… encore… tellement chaud…  
_- Ecoute-moi… Tu vas d'abord éteindre toutes les lumières, puis caler le téléphone entre ton épaule et ton oreille, d'accord ?__  
_- Ou… Ouais… Attends… Là. Je… Je fais quoi, maintenant ?...  
_- Maintenant, mon adorable Naru-chan, tu vas poser ta main sur ton ventre, et…__  
_- Aaah…  
_- Non, non… Tu vas trop vite. Sur ton ventre, j'ai dit.__  
_- Mais…  
_- Allez, Naruto. Ca va être bien. Fais ce que je te dis.__  
_- … Hn. Et maintenant ?  
_- Maintenant, très lentement, tu vas glisser tes doigts le long de ton ventre. N'entre pas dans le sous-vêtement, mais… viens te caresser délicatement à travers le tissu…__  
_- Je… Mmmhh…  
_- Oui… Imagine que c'est ma main qui vient te torturer doucement…__  
_- Aaah… Sa… Sasuke…  
_- Tu aimes ça, Naru-chan ?...__  
_- Ou… Ouiii… En… Encore…  
_- D'accord… Je vais t'en donner plus. Fais glisser ton caleçon le long de tes jambes. Débarrasse-t'en. Je te veux entièrement nu.__  
_- Ou… Oui… Ce… C'est fait.  
_- Bien… Maintenant, sur le dos, plie les genoux et écarte les jambes comme pour t'offrir à moi. Laisse l'air frais de l'extérieur venir caresser ta peau échauffée, le creux de tes jambes tendu pour moi…__  
_- Nnnh… Sa…Sasuke… Je… Je voudrais…  
_- Tu voudrais quoi ?...__  
_- Je… Non… Je veux pas… le dire…  
_- Allez, Naru-chan… Je veux t'entendre. Dis-le moi.__  
_- Je voudrais me… me… toucher… Aaah…  
_- Te toucher quoi ?__  
_- S… Sasukeee…  
_- Dis-le.__  
_- Mon… Mon… sexe…  
_- Nnhh… Très bien… Alors, j'aimerais que tu poses d'abord ta main sur l'intérieur de ta cuisse, et après, que tu remontes, tout doucement, comme je le fais toujours…__  
_- Aah… aaah…  
_- Oui, Naruto… Attrape-le entre tes doigts et fais-le coulisser lentement, très lentement…__  
_- S… Sasu…ke… Nnnhhaah… Qu'est-ce… toi…  
_- Moi ? J'imagine que… ce sont tes lèvres qui gainent mon sexe, que… ta langue appuie contre la veine, avec plus… ou moins de force… Et, au même rythme que toi, je… me caresse aussi…__  
_- MMmhh… P… Plus…  
_- Plus vite, Naru-chan… Fait glisser ta main… de haut en bas… plus vite…__  
_- AaAaah… Sasukeee...  
_- Est-ce que… tu aimes quand je te touche comme ça ?...__  
_- Oh… Oh ouiii…  
_- Ta… Ta main libre… J'aimerais que tu… tu glisses trois doigts entre… tes lèvres… Suce-les comme tu le ferais… avec mon sexe…__  
_- D'acco… rd… Mmmhh… MmmMmh…  
_- N'accélère pas… les mouvements sur toi, si… sinon, tu vas jouir, et… faut pas… Tes doigts, ils… ils sont prêts ?...__  
_- Mmh… Ou… Oui…  
_- Alors, en continuant… de te caresser, tu vas glisser cette main… entre tes cuisses, Naruto… Trouve le point grâce auquel… grâce auquel je me lie à toi…__  
_- Je… Attends, je… Mmmhh… Je l'ai… trouvé…  
_- Ecarte encore tes cuisses… Offre-toi à la nuit comme tu… t'offrirais à moi…__  
_- Aaah… Tu vas… me rendre fou !...  
_- Fou de désir, Naruto… Maintenant, fais glisser ton majeur… au plus profond de toi… tout doucement…__  
_- Je… NnnnNNnaah !... Aaah…  
_- Oooh oui… Gémis encore…__  
_- AaaAaah…  
_- Fais-le bouger… Fais bouger ton doigt en toi… comme je le fais pour te… préparer…__  
_- MmmMmmhaaah… Sa… Sasukeeee !...  
_- K'so, Naru-chan… Tu m'excites… Est-ce tu arrives… à mettre un autre doigt ?...__  
_- Ou… Oui, je… Nnh… nnnhhAAH ! Aaah !...  
_- Ca… Ca va ?...__  
_- Ou… Ouiiii… Aaah…  
_- Alors, bouge-les à l'intérieur… Fais-les entrer et sortir doucement …__  
_- MmmMmmh… Aaah !...  
_- Plus… vite… Ecarte les doigts… comme moi je le fais…__  
_- M… Mais… c'est pas toiii… Aaah…  
_- Imagine que… c'est moi… Fais-toi du bien… en écoutant ma voix, Naru-chan…__  
_- Ooh… Sasuke… Sasuke !... NnnNNnhh !...  
_- Plus vite… Plus vite…__  
_- AaAAaah !... Si je continue, je… je vais bientôt... Mmmh…  
_- Alors, retire tes doigts et rassemblent les trois… Comme si je… m'apprêtais à te prendre, d'accord ?...__  
_- D'a… D'accord…  
_- A trois, j'entre en toi, Naruto… Un… Deux… Trois !__  
_- AAAAAH !...  
_- Haaan…__  
_- AaAAaah !... Sa… sukeee !...  
_- Est-ce… Est-ce que tu me sens… au plus profond de toi ?...__  
_- Oh… Oh ouiii !... AaAah !...  
_- Maintenant, tu… vas me faire bouger, d'accord ?... Doucement, mais… profondément…__  
_- MmmmMMmmh…  
_- Oui… Bien… profond, Naru-chan…__  
_- Aaaah… Plus… Plus vite…  
_- Nnnhh… Plus vite… Frappe ce point… qui te fait tant…__  
_- AAAH !  
_- … hurler… Encore une fois…__  
_- MmmMHAAAH !...  
_- Haaan… Plus fort…__  
_- SA… SASUKE ! AaAAAH !  
_- Vas-y… Fais-toi du bien… Encore !...__  
_- NnnnNNNAAAH ! AaaAAH !  
_- Crie encore… mon nom !… Crie ton plaisir, Naruto !__  
_- SasukeEEE ! MmmMMmhaAAh ! Nnnh !  
_- Plus vite !__  
_- Aaah ! AAAah ! NnnNhaAA !... Aaah !...  
_- MmMMmhh !... Encore, Naruto ! Encore !__  
_- Sasuke ! Je… AAaah ! Je vais… !  
_- Jouis… Jouis avec… moi !...__  
_- Sa… SASUKE ! AaaAAAAAAAAAAAH !  
_- HaAAaan !...__  
_- AaaAah…  
_- Mmmhh…__  
_- Fuuu…  
_- Nnh…__  
_- Oh… Oh putain de… merde…  
_- Tu l'as dit… Naru-chan…__  
_- Oh… putain…  
_- Ca… Ca va ?...__  
_- Pu… tain de… merde…  
_- Je savais que… ça allait te plaire…__  
_- Mmmh… T'es qu'un sale… Fuuu… pervers…  
_- C'est sûr que tes cris de jouissance… étaient tout à fait appropriés à une… conversation téléphonique décente…__  
_- C'est ta faute… Voilà que je suis… tout sale…  
_- Y'a ceux qui prévoient un mouchoir et… ceux qui sont bons à passer sous la douche…__  
_- C'est ma troisième main qui l'aurait tenu… c'est ça ?...  
_- Non, ta troisième main, tu l'avais dans une de tes deux mains…__  
_- Oh, ça va, hein…  
_- Tu vas sous la douche ?__  
_- J'ai pas franchement le choix… Et j'ai même pas eu un câlin…  
_- Tu l'auras peut-être plus vite que tu ne le penses, qui sait.__  
_- … Hein ?  
_- Non, rien. Va donc prendre ta douche.__  
_- Mais si je vais sous la douche, je dois boucler le téléphone, tu te souviens ?  
_- Eh bien… Marche donc en direction de ta salle de bain.__  
_- … S'tu veux… Mmmh… J'ai une crampe au poignet…  
_- Tu prendras l'habitude.__  
_- J'espère pas… Je préfère quand c'est toi…  
_- Quand c'est moi qui quoi ?__  
_- … T'es vraiment tordu comme garçon.  
_- Pour ça aussi, tu prendras l'habitude. Dis-le.__  
_- Grblm… J'aime quand… J'aime quand c'est toi… qui me prends…  
_- Ah ? Parce que je te prends, moi ?__  
_- Rââh… Quand… Quandtumefaislamourvoilàcestbontescontent ?  
_- … Très.__  
_- Hum. Je dois te laisser. Là, je suis dans la salle de bain. Pas sûr que mon portable aime prendre l'eau.  
_- Tu peux toujours essayer.__  
_- Ou pas. Faut que je te laisse, Sasuke. En plus, j'entends mon coloc' qui vient d'entrer.  
_- Sai ?__  
_- Bah oui. Recommence pas avec tes idées à la con, hein. Je vais prendre ma douche et aller me cou… Hey, désolé, c'est occupé.  
_- A qui tu parles ?__  
_- A cet imbécile qui essaie d'entrer dans la salle de bain. C'est occupé, j'ai dit ! T'es bouché ou quoi ?... Il doit être bourré.  
_- Reste à savoir de quoi il est bourré.__  
_- D'alcool, tiens.  
_- Moi, je penche pour… bourré d'hormones. Et ayant follement envie de te faire l'amour.__  
_- Mais bien sûr.  
_- … Ouvre la porte.__  
_- Hein ?! Mais t'es con ou quoi ?! Je suis à poil, moi !  
_- Justement. Ouvre, Usuratonkachi.__  
_- … Putain. T'as pas…  
_- Ouvre cette porte.__  
_- … Non mais j'y crois pas.  
- Surprise.  
- Tu t'es foutu de ma gueule, c'est ça ? T'étais où, Teme ?!  
- Avoue que tu es surpris.  
- … Ah non, pour un câlin, tu peux aller te gratter ! Lâche-moi, je suis couvert de… de… Lâche-moi !  
- Couvert de… ?  
- DE RIEN DU TOUT ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Tu trouves ça drôle ?!  
- Follement, je t'avoue. Bisou.  
- Va te brosser, j'ai dit ! Non ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'étais là ?!  
- Parce que c'était le seul moyen de te faire dire que tu aimais que je te fasse l'amour.  
- Que… ?!  
- Eh oui.  
- Je… J'ai jamais dit ça !...  
- T'as la mémoire courte, Usuratonkachi. Viens par là…  
- N… Non ! Sasuke, j'ai dit non !  
- A nouveau, ta voix qui me repousse et ton corps qui me supplie de le manger. C'est très excitant, mais un peu lassant.  
- Là, je te repousse et puis c'est tout ! Je… Aaah… Pas… Pas dans le cou !...  
- Tu aimes quand je te prends contre le mur, pas vrai ?...  
- Je… Je… Non !... Mmhh… Arrête… S… Sasuke…  
- Dis-le.  
- Qu… Quoi ?...  
- Que tu aimes quand je te fais l'amour.  
- N… Non !  
- Alors, je vais faire en sorte que tu me le susurres encore une fois…  
- Non, Sasuke ! Je… Aah… Aaaah… Sasuke !... Mmmhh !... En… _Encore !..._

_**... Voilà voilà ! J'espère vraiment que cette fic un peu particulière vous a plu. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience...**__****_

_**A très bientôt pour une nouvelle fic...**_


End file.
